However Did We Fall In Love: Amy and Robert
by Carley9
Summary: Amy meets a mysterious young man with a link to the past... and her future...
1. Chapter One

How ever did we fall in love? - Amy and Robert  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By: Silver MoonAngel - silver_moonangel@yahoo.com  
Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/silver_moonangel/  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
1) This is the prequel to my story COTM: Deidre and Artemis. It   
doesn't matter which order you read the stories in.  
  
2) Amy has red hair in my story. Since this is an AR story, I'm   
allowed to play with the characters appearences.  
  
3) Greg Upell is Amy's "boyfriend" in Sailor Moon R (I think that's   
the one)  
  
4) This is written from both of their perspectives.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
CHAPTER ONE  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**********  
Amy  
**********  
  
"Greg was a delightful friend, and *sniff* the love of my life." Amy   
started crying as she looked at the picture of the love of her life,   
Greg Upell. The picture was taken a week ago, right before he...   
he... Amy broke down. Slowly turning, she felt an arm around her.   
Looking through tear soaked lashes, she saw Greg's best friend   
Robert. Accepting his embrace, she cried silently. Too bad her and   
Robert had to meet under these kind of circumstances. Who would have   
thought that Greg would be dead before his twenty-fifth birthday?   
Life wasn't fair! Damn fate!  
  
She could see the concern in Robert's eyes. The service was over by   
now. Soon, she would be going home to face the loneliness.  
  
"Amy? Would you like to go to the wake?" Robert asked, the unshed   
tears evident in his brown eyes.  
  
Surprised, Amy could hear herself saying yes. "Let me go take a   
shower. Pick me up at five?"  
  
After hearing Robert's affirmative, Amy walked to her house. After   
the battle with Galaxia, she got the courage to buy an apartment in   
the heart of Tokyo. Thinking of her home, Amy smiled. Big enough for   
only one person, it suited Amy just fine. The only major thing that   
had happened since Galaxia's defeat was...Greg's death. Feeling   
tears well up again, she opened the door and walked inside. Thinking   
how lonely she was, she sighed, turned on her shower, and picked up   
a long black dress with long sleeves. Letting the steaming water run   
over her body, her feelings slowly turned numb. If she was going to   
have to go through this, then all her feelings would have to be   
repressed, like she was before she met her friends. She went through   
the motions of getting ready. She put on her clothes, ran a brush   
through her short red hair, and put eye-drops in her eyes.  
  
Hearing the doorbell, Amy walked toward it. Passing a mirror, she   
looked at herself in disgust. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face   
was extremely pale. Despite her best efforts, her clothes were askew   
and her hair was a wild mess. Pinching her cheeks to add color and   
nervously running a hand through her hair, she turned toward the   
door. Opening the door, she saw that Robert wasn't much better than   
herself. His eyes were bloodshot and just as wet as she was sure   
hers were. She looked up at him, wondering what to do next.  
  
**********  
Robert  
**********  
  
That morning had been hell. He buried his best friend and started to   
fall in love with Greg's girlfriend. How else could he fail Greg?   
Watching Amy fall apart was even worse. He wished he could have   
comforted Amy more. He wished they could've been closer and more   
able to grieve together. He felt so...useless.  
  
Face pale and brown eyes full of worry, Robert saw a pale and   
troubled Amy. "Oh Amy. I'm so sorry that you don't really have   
anyone to help you through this." Robert said taking her hand.  
  
Bowing her head, Amy said, "It's okay. I like being alone. Besides,   
I'd be a burden to my friends and their lives. Serena and Darian are   
in the middle of trying to find a little girl... I'd only add to all   
of their troubles."  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Robert asked, "Darian said   
something about it being your birthday next week. Do you mind if I   
take you out to dinner?" Immediately he realized that was the wrong   
thing to say at the wrong moment. Mentally kicking himself, he   
squeezed Amy's hand letting her know it was okay if she said no.  
  
Her eyes moistened with tears, Amy answered, "Let me just me get   
through today." Removing her hand from his, she laid it on his arm,   
distancing herself physically, if not emotionally.  
  
"Okay." Linking his arm in hers, Robert led her to the car.  
  
The wake was to be at Greg's parents' house. Zooming through the   
rush hour traffic, Robert wanted to make sure they were the first   
ones there. Pulling up to what could be described as a Victorian   
mansion, Robert slowly stepped out of the car. Memories of him and   
Greg playing in the backyard as if they were actual brothers instead   
of pretend ones. Making a choking sound, he quickly swallowed back   
the tears that threatened to overcome him.  
  
"Oh, Robbie!" A high pitched voice called.  
  
Inwardly groaning, Robert answered, "Hello Minerva. I would have   
thought you would be sadder at your brother's death." Minerva Upell   
had the figure that even Mina would be envious of. Mina was   
gorgeous, but Minerva managed to make Mina look dumpy.  
  
"Robbie's such a kidder! Please call me Minnie." The blonde-haired   
woman said extending her hand toward Amy.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Amy said with murder in her eyes. Couldn't this   
woman mourn for even thirty seconds! Her brother died three days   
ago, the last thing she could do is 'pretend' to be sad!  
  
"We need to go inside now." Robert said, slowly pulling Amy toward   
the door. "A pleasure like always." Amy was shaking and clenching   
her jaw, looking ready to wring the life from Minnie. "Calm down,   
Amy," He breathed into her hair. "She doesn't have a non-selfish   
bone in her body."  
  
The door opened to reveal a grand hallway. Robert sighed. Greg and   
him used to raise hell in these halls. Greg's mother Madeline,   
Maddie for short, was in the hall greeting guests as they arrived.   
While she looked like Minnie, Maddie was the portrait of perfect   
grief. She looked as tired and disheveled as Amy and Robert did.  
  
"Greg never got to introduce you, by this is Amy, Maddie." Robert   
said, as he pulled Amy out from behind him.  
  
A genuine smile broke on Maddie's face. "He told me about you. He   
was going to bring you over next week." Maddie said with tears in   
her eyes. "Why don't you two go inside and mingle with the other   
guests."  
  
**********  
  
After a few hours, Robert was ready to bolt. He was sick and tired   
of Minnie trying to get his attention. Every time she came over, Amy   
got a little paler and a little tenser. She looked like she was   
going to tear Minnie's hair out every time she batted her eyes or   
laughed with a man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight   
girl with black hair. Although her back was to him, Robert thought   
that she looked like a little doll. 'Must be one of Greg's younger   
cousins.' Robert thought to himself.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Robert whispered into Amy's ear. Seeing Amy   
nod her head, her took her over to Maddie. Kissing Maddie on the   
cheek, Robert said, "Thanks for letting us come, Maddie. I'll keep   
in touch."  
  
Before Robert could get out of the door, he heard a small voice   
behind him, "Excuse me."  
  
Robert and Amy turned around to see the black-haired girl. Robert   
got a closer look at her and realized that she was very doll-like.   
She looked like an *extremely* pregnant doll. "How may I help you?"   
Robert asked.  
  
Running a hand over her stomach, gathering her strength from her   
baby, "I need to tell both of you something. I met Greg a year ago.   
We started dating and became engaged," She started, becoming paler   
with every word uttered.  
  
Robert could hear Amy murmur, "No." Looking over at her, he saw her   
visibly shake. Gathering her hand into his, he squeezed it, offering   
his silent comfort.  
  
"It was after I became pregnant that he told me about Amy. I thought   
that he would tell you about us. It's obvious that he didn't." The   
girl broke down. Horrible wrenching sounds billowed from her mouth.  
  
"Shh. you shouldn't stress yourself in your condition." Amy said, as   
her heart broke at the obvious betrayal of Greg. "How far along are   
you? What are you going to name the baby?"  
  
"I'm *sniff* six months and I'm going to name her Amy. I decided   
that it was the least I could do." The girl tenderly held her   
stomach as if comforting her child.  
  
Patting the girl on the shoulder, Robert said, "We need to get   
going, Miss. It was...interesting to meet you."  
  
Robert led Amy out the door and put her in his car. She was now as   
white as a sheet and her beautiful face was lined. Amy turned to him   
and said sarcastically, "You don't have any kids in your closet, do   
you?" With that, she fainted.  
  
AN: This is the totally revamped version of Chapter One. I went in and added a   
few things and detail... A lot of detail. 


	2. Chapter Two

How ever did we fall in love? - Amy and Robert  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By: Silver MoonAngel - silver_moonangel@yahoo.com  
Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/silver_moonangel/  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
1) This chapter is used to explain where Robert comes from and how   
he relates to Amy.  
  
2) You get to see the inner conflicts of Robert and Amy.  
  
3) The book Amy is reading is muy importante (very important).  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
CHAPTER TWO  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**********  
Amy  
**********  
  
"Amy." Someone was saying her name. "Amy." Shaking her head from   
side to side to shake out the cobwebs, she looked up into gorgeous   
brown eyes. The kind of eyes you could drown in and would follow   
anywhere. "You're awake." the voice said full of relief.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Amy asked, sitting up   
in her bed. She was wearing a black dress that she didn't remember   
putting on. The thing she put on was the suit before the funeral...  
  
"It's me, Robert. You fainted in my car and I brought you in."   
Robert said putting his hand on Amy's.  
  
"Sorry, Robert. I guess my mind wanted to black everything out." Amy   
said thinking of the woman's revelations. "Did you know about her?"  
  
"No," Robert said, shaking his head, "she was as much of a shock to   
me as she was to you."  
  
"Thanks for getting me in here." Amy said, shakily getting on her   
feet. She managed a few shaky steps before Robert put his hand up.  
  
"Sit down! I'll see myself out." Robert said, collecting his jacket   
on the way out.  
  
Hearing the door slam, Amy was left to her thoughts. 'He's such a   
nice man.' Amy thought as she went into her kitchen to get something   
to eat. The kitchen was small, but homey. Done in blue and white, it   
suited Amy just fine. The refrigerator and cupboards were always   
stocked, incase Serena ever came over. Smiling, she opened the   
fridge and grabbed something to drink. Looking at the table, she saw   
a rose in a vase. 'I wonder how that got here...'  
  
The telephone rang, jarring Amy from her thoughts. "Hello? Oh, hi   
Mina. Everything's fine. No, I don't need you to come over. Why   
don't you keep what's-his-name busy? Okay, I'll talk to you later.   
Bye." Amy hung up the telephone. She was glad Mina was concerned,   
although her mind was obviously elsewhere. Mina's usually bright   
tone was now somewhat dark.  
  
Taking a second look at the rose, she realized that it was aqua-  
colored. 'An aqua rose? I wonder where this came from...'  
  
**********  
Robert  
**********  
  
Robert was walking in the park. He didn't know what possessed him to   
leave a rose. 'She'll eventually figure out my heritage.' He   
remembered the Mercurian princess from the Silver Millennium when   
him and Greg were brothers. Since Greg was older, *he* had been   
betrothed to Princess Amy. Robert was the younger brother waiting in   
the wings, due to inherit his father's title because Greg would   
inherit Amy's title. Fate was unfair, and didn't deal him a much   
better hand this time.  
  
Slumping on a bench, Robert sighed and shook his head. Falling in   
love a second time didn't help him much, but at least he had an   
advantage this time. His main rival was already dead. Now to only   
convince Amy that he deserved her.  
  
"Is that you, Robert?" Robert heard a very feminine voice ask him.  
  
Looking up, he smiled. "Hello, Michelle. How are you doing?"  
  
Brushing her hair out of her face, she smiled and answered, "I'm   
okay. I heard about our brother." She lowered her voice, "The one   
from our past life."  
  
"I know Michelle. A true pity that he had to go so young." The   
Neptunian princess had been his older sister and one of his best   
friends in the Silver Millenium. "I heard our mother has been   
resurrected."  
  
"Don't remind me." Michelle groaned. "She's already been looking for   
people from the Silver Millennium."  
  
Glancing at his watch, Robert said hurriedly, "Sorry, Michelle, but   
I really have to go."  
  
Standing up and hugging him, Michelle said, "Well, it was nice to   
see you. Transform if you ever feel bored." With that, she was off.  
  
Walking to a cab waiting to take him to his apartment, Robert took   
the time to enjoy the scenery. There was the nice park, a hotdog   
vender, Amy sitting under his favorite willow tree, a kid riding a   
bike...wait! Robert did a double take. Amy was a vision sitting   
under the tree, reading a book. Her reading glasses perched on the   
end of her nose, the light streaming through her hair...if he didn't   
hurry, he'd miss the cab. Ah, the life of a writer.  
  
**********  
Amy  
**********  
  
'The Neptunian knight wooed the Mercurian princess Maris from afar.   
He was not only the younger brother of Maris' betrothed, Dylan, and   
of the Neptunian princess, Brenna, but a member of Princess Brenna's   
court.' Amy shut her book. "A History of an Ancient Millennium" by   
L. A. Robertson was an excellent find. Trista had suggested it to   
her. She said it contained myths from the Silver Millennium and how   
the courts were run. Once she and the other scouts got married,   
Mercury and the other planets would bloom with life that had been   
forced to lay dormant over the past few millennia. Amy yearned for   
home. Mercury Palace seemed more like home with every day that   
passed. She thought that she would share it with Greg, but he was   
torn away from her. How about...? She shouldn't be thinking that.   
Her boyfriend died a week ago and here she was, thinking of another   
man. Although she had to admit, he was a *very* cute distraction.  
  
Troubled by where her thoughts were going, Amy stood up and dusted   
herself off. Soon she would have to go to her "Mythology and Today"   
course at Central Tokyo University. Since graduating last year, Amy   
had decided to take another course to satiate her curiosity about   
the Silver Millennium. So far, everything they've said about the   
Silver Millennium was true according to Luna.  
  
"Taxi!" Amy yelled at the same time a masculine voice did.  
  
Climbing in, Amy said, "Central Tokyo University."  
  
"Sorry, Amy." A voice chuckled, "I was here first. 257 East Avenue,   
please."  
  
Turning her head to the right, Amy said, "Oh, Robert! Fancy meeting   
you here. I was just going to the University for my class."  
  
"Really?" Robert asked. "I'm going to work. What class are you   
taking?"  
  
"I'm taking 'Mythology and Today' with Professor Higgins. What do   
you do?" Amy asked.  
  
"I attempt to write books," Robert said amicably. "If anything ever   
gets published, I'll let you know." Smiling he added, "I may even   
dedicate it to you."  
  
Pulling up to a posh apartment complex, Robert said, "This is my   
humble abode." Kissing her on the cheek, he said, "I hope to see you   
soon."  
  
Kissing him back, Amy said, thinking about her dilemma and without   
any hesitation, "I'm still open for that dinner invitation."  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Make sure you dress up." Robert   
said with a smile.  
  
"I will." Amy said, smiling as the door closed. Speeding to her   
class, Amy sighed to herself. If she was going to travel down the   
road to utter ruin, it might as well be with a gorgeous man.  
  
AN: I'm slowly going through and adding more detail to my stories.   
I'm making them richer... *sigh* I only hope it works. 


	3. Chapter Three

How ever did we fall in love? - Amy and Robert  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By: Silver MoonAngel - silver_moonangel@yahoo.com  
Webpage:   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
This is Amy and Robert's date! I can't wait to see what happens...   
Wait! I know what happens!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
CHAPTER THREE  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**********  
Robert  
**********  
  
Tonight Robert's quest would begin, the quest for Amy's heart. He   
knew a great part of it already belonged to Greg and that he wanted   
to capture it for himself. He had wanted it for millennia upon   
millennia. Tonight she would be his and his alone.  
  
Robert dressed with care. He brushed his hair until it gleamed,   
shaved, and dressed in his best black tuxedo, complete with an aqua   
bow tie and cummerbund. He flicked his right wrist and an aqua rose   
appeared in his hand, one of his many talents from his life during   
the Silver Millennium. He asked a favor of Michelle and Amara. They   
were going to play the violin and piano for tonight's festivities.  
  
Robert jumped into his car and drove to Amy's house. He pulled into   
Amy's driveway and got out of his car. Walking slowly toward the   
house, Robert tried to coach himself to be prepared for Amy's   
beauty. He rang the doorbell. Somewhere inside, Amy yelled,   
"Coming!" A few moments later, a breathless Amy opened the door.   
"Sorry, I'm not quite ready yet. Give me a few moments." Amy said as   
she ushered Robert into her living room.  
  
Robert sat down on her couch and looked around him. The living room   
was sparse, but homey. There were a few paintings, two that he   
*knew* were done by Michelle, and a few pictures of Amy with   
different girls. There was a big group photo that had Amy, Michelle,   
Amara, two blondes, three with black hair, and a brunette. "Amy,"   
Robert called, "who are the girls in the group photo?"  
  
From the bathroom Amy called out, "The blonde with the odangos is   
Serena, the blonde with *short* hair is Amara, and the other blonde   
is Mina. The one wearing the priestess robes is Raye, the one   
holding the violin is Michelle, and the one with the short black   
hair is Hotaru. The one with the *long* black hair is Trista, and   
the tall brunette is Lita."  
  
How did people with different interests as varying as these girls   
ever become friends? Robert thought to himself. "Are you almost   
ready?" Robert asked, standing up and walking toward the bathroom.  
  
"Ready!" Amy called as she burst through the door and ran smack into   
Robert's chest.  
  
One to savor the moment, Robert dipped his head down and smelled her   
hair. At the same time, Amy looked up to apologize, causing their   
lips to meet. For a brief moment, they felt the world set right.  
  
Being the first to back away, Robert put an arm around Amy's   
shoulder and led her out the door. "Are you hungry?" Robert asked as   
he opened the door to his car for Amy.  
  
"Famished." Amy said, smiling gently up at him.  
  
"Good, I'm taking you to where we're going to eat on the roof."   
Robert said as he put the car in gear. He pulled up in front of his   
apartment building. "Here we are." Robert said opening Amy's door.  
  
"Are you serious?" Amy asked with wonder and skepticism in her   
voice.  
  
"Deadly." Robert said as he took her arm and led her into the   
elevator. "I intend to make you like me."  
  
Mumbling under her breath, Amy said, "That should be the least of   
your problems." Seeing Robert's raised eyebrows, Amy graciously   
turned away.  
  
Cupping her chin, Robert turned her toward him, said, "You are a   
delight," and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Amy sighed and collapsed against him. That was how they were   
discovered when the doors opened to reveal Amara and Michelle   
playing a soft melody.  
  
**********  
Amy  
**********  
  
The second kiss they had shared that evening totally undid her. The   
only thing Robert was kissing was her lips when Amy tried to pull   
away. He just pulled her closer and coaxed her to part her lips,   
gently slipping his tongue inside. Amy responded to the gentle   
invasion by pulling him tighter. In the back of her mind, a little   
voice said, You really ought to stop this.  
  
Slowly easing away, Amy led Robert to the table. Although there was   
a table between them now, it was taking all of Amy's will not to   
jump over the table and kiss him.  
  
Slowly easing away, Amy led Robert to the table. Although there was   
a table between them now, it was taking all of Amy's will not to   
jump over the table and kiss him.  
  
"I just might have to write a book about this moment." Amy heard   
Robert mutter.  
  
Pretending she didn't hear him, Amy asked, "What's for dinner?"   
Lifting her eyes from her lap, Amy saw Robert staring at her   
hungrily. "Don't do that!" Amy whispered sharply.  
  
"Okay," Robert said, reluctantly turning his gaze away and gaining   
control over his emotions. "We're having spaghetti. Do you mind?"  
  
Taking a sip of whatever was in her glass, Amy answered, "Not at   
all. It's one of my favorites." Amy stared across the table at   
Robert. How could a man like him ever see anything in her?   
Obviously, even Greg had a problem staying with her.  
  
"Stop it." Robert said in a low growl. "Quit thinking about him and   
how you 'failed' him. He didn't deserve you." Robert pushed his   
chair over violently and pulled Amy from hers. "I'll make you forget   
him if it's the last thing I do." Robert said before he crushed   
Amy's lips beneath his. This wasn't anything like the two kisses   
before. This one was open and wet. Robert's tongue darted in and out   
of Amy's mouth, opening her to sensations she had never felt before.   
Amy moaned in Robert's mouth as she collapsed into him. Her head   
swam, trying to place how familiar this was. Maybe something from   
the Silver Millennium...  
  
Robert broke away, leaving Amy pressing up against him, wondering   
what had happened. "I'm sorry, Amy." Robert said, putting her head   
under his chin and began stroking her hair. Dipping his head, he   
whispered into Amy's ear, "I just wanted to let you know how much I   
want you. But I'm willing to let you wait. I'll give you time to   
make up your mind." Robert finished, pulling Amy up and planting a   
kiss on her forehead.  
  
Amy pushed her hands against Robert's chest, and said, "At least you   
understand me." Giving him a peck on the lips, and pulling away   
before he could turn it into anything more, Amy said, "Where's the   
spaghetti you promised?"  
  
**********  
  
The rest of the night passed without much notice. Every once and a   
while, Robert would try to kiss Amy, but she would make sure her   
mouth was occupied. At the end of the night, as Robert was taking   
her home, Amy said, "I really enjoyed myself." Laying her left hand   
on his right, she finished, "I'd like to see you again."  
  
Robert grinned wolfishly as he answered, "I'll make sure to repeat   
the experience soon."  
  
With one last kiss, Amy shut the door softly behind her. Oh to fall   
so quickly... 


	4. Chapter Four

How ever did we fall in love? - Amy and Robert  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By: Silver MoonAngel - silver_moonangel@yahoo.com  
Webpage:   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I know, I know... this is a slower chapter, but it establishes   
how... well, you'll read it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
CHAPTER FOUR  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
**********  
Robert, 4 days later  
**********  
  
Robert sat, feverishly typing at his computer. Come on, come on. He   
needed to finish this chapter to beat his deadline. His agent was   
breathing down his neck, and fan mail poured in daily. 'The divine   
lady shut the door behind her, completely unaware of her newfound   
power.' Rubbing the back of his neck, Robert let out a sigh of   
relief. Now Anna could get the monkeys off his back. Glancing at his   
phone, Robert debated asking Amy out. Since their date a few days   
ago, Amy had been on the uppermost of his mind. Memories from the   
Silver Millennium had flooded his mind, blurring the memories of   
past and present. Sighing, Robert picked up the phone before it   
rang. "Hello, Amy."  
  
On the other line, Amy wondered how he did that. "I was going to go   
for a walk and I wondered if you would join me."  
  
Gazing at his computer, Robert answered, "Sure. How about I meet you at   
the angel fountain?"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you there." Amy said, then hanging up the phone.  
  
Walking into his bathroom, Robert looked at himself in the mirror   
and said, "What are you getting yourself into?"  
  
**********  
  
"Amy! Over here!" Robert yelled, catching his breath at the sight of   
her. Amy was wearing a pale blue sweater and blue jeans. Although   
she was dressed simply, she looked like a goddess to him.  
  
"Robert, hi!" Amy said, jogging over to him. Kissing him on the   
cheek, she took his hand.  
  
"Amy, if you're going to kiss me, kiss me right." Robert said as he   
pulled Amy close and gently brushed her lips. He pulled away when he   
heard Amy sigh. "That's how it's done."  
  
Wagging a finger at him, Amy said, "The next time you do that, I   
might have to crack you."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Robert asked, "Crack me?"  
  
"Slap you, hit you. It's all the same." Amy said waving a hand in   
the air. "Have you ever read a book by L. A. Roberts?"  
  
Visibly blanching, Robert said, "Yes. When I was a student, I read   
his book on the Silver Millennium. That's the one you're talking   
about, right?"  
  
Lowering her voice to a whisper, Amy said, "This may sound silly but   
he's writing about a past life of mine. I believe his Princess Maris   
is me."  
  
"How do you figure?" Robert asked, lowering his face to hers.  
  
"My middle name is Maris and I've read somewhere that princesses   
generally take they're middle name as a title." Amy said, craning up   
to look at him.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Robert said, "You might be right."  
  
"I know I am." Amy said, winking at him. Kissing him on the lips,   
she jumped away and said, "Tag! You're it!"  
  
Looking after her, Robert shook his head. She could be serious one   
moment and playful the next. Her mercurial personality would drive   
him to distraction one of these days...  
  
**********  
Amy  
**********  
  
"Ahh! Don't get me!" Amy screamed as Robert grabbed at her. Finally   
he caught her and pulled her into his arms. With him nibbling at her   
ear lobes she cried, "Stop it or I'll... I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what?" Robert said, turning her around to face him.  
  
"I'll never kiss you again." Amy said, with a determined yet   
laughing twinkle in her eye.  
  
Pulling her closer so she was pressed up against his chest, Robert   
leaned down as he lifted her chin up and said, "I guess I'll just   
have to kiss you senseless." Covering her mouth with his, Robert   
kissed her slowly. Coming up for air, he laughed at her with his   
eyes.  
  
"Robert, if you're going to kiss me, kiss me right." Amy said,   
pulling him down and sealing her lips with his. Slowly she wrapped   
her arms around his neck and kept him anchored there. She opened her   
mouth and she moaned when Robert's tongue slipped in. Pulling   
herself away, Amy murmured, "Maybe we should take this indoors."  
  
Looking hungrily at her lips, Robert said, "Only if we get to   
continue where we left off."  
  
"Mmm... Maybe we should do this another day. If I see you too often,   
I might have to fall in love with you. Walk with me?" Amy said,   
taking his hand.  
  
"Sure," Robert said, gently squeezing her hand.  
  
They walked, hand in hand, to Amy's apartment. With the sunset in   
the background, Robert leaned down and kissed her hand. 'This has   
happened before!'  
  
**********  
Vision  
**********  
  
"Alan, we can't meet like this anymore!" The redhead clutched the   
young man's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maris, but I can't let you marry my brother! I love you   
and you love me! Fate wouldn't be so cruel!" Alan said capturing   
Maris' mouth.  
  
Pulling away, Maris said, "The betrothal contract is for the eldest   
male heir of the Neptunian throne. The only way we would be together   
is if Dylan died! I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Tears in her eyes,   
Maris turned away from him.  
  
Desperately trying to make her understand Alan reached for her hand   
and planted a kiss on it. "I love you, Maris, and I'll make sure   
we're together one day."  
  
Just then, an explosion happened near the castle.  
  
**********  
  
"Alan!" Amy screamed her voice raw in her throat.  
  
Rocking her back and forth, Robert crooned softly, "It's okay Amy.   
Everything will be fine. Visions are scary the first time you have   
them."  
  
Feeling weak, Amy looked up at him. "You've had them too?"  
  
"Ever since I was a child. My blessing and my curse." Robert sighed,   
"I might as well tell you the rest. I've written about them."  
  
"Really? Was your work published?" Amy asked, leaning into Robert's   
strength. Feeling him tense up, Amy added, "Whatever it is, I won't   
judge you."  
  
Trying to delay the inevitable, Robert said, "Let me tell you about   
my past life. I was born during the time when planets were ruled by   
kings and queens. My elder brother was engaged to the crown princess   
of one of the planets. There was a great battle and we were reborn   
here. My brother and I shared an ability that baffled many   
scientists. We weren't born as brothers in this world, but we shared   
a gift."  
  
"The visions." Amy said from her perch under Robert's chin.  
  
"Yes, the visions. He was able to see the future and I was able to   
see the past and present. He..." Robert stopped, thought a moment on   
what to say next, then continued. "He foresaw his own death and of   
the new evil in our time. He tried warning me, but it didn't help   
any."  
  
Laying her hand on Robert's arm, Amy said, "What does this have to   
do with your visions?"  
  
"I've been publishing my visions ever since I was a sophomore in   
college under a pen name and passing them off as myths." Robert   
said, slowly moving away from Amy, afraid of what she might do next.  
  
Getting nervous at Robert's withdrawal, Amy asked, "What's your pen   
name?"  
  
Clearing his throat, Robert answered, "L. A. Robertson." 


	5. Chapter Five

How ever did we fall in love? - Amy and Robert  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By: Silver MoonAngel - silver_moonangel@yahoo.com  
Webpage:   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Shadow creatures, mixing lives, and finding a new enemy... Sounds   
like fun!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
CHAPTER FIVE  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
**********  
Amy  
**********  
  
"You're L. A. Robertson? The L. A. Robertson?" Amy said, staring at   
Robert in disbelief.  
  
Nodding, he walked over to the window. Turning and facing Amy, he   
said, "I wanted people to take it seriously. Amy, you were Maris. If   
you became queen, you would have been Maris VI."  
  
Thinking of her vision, she asked, "Who was Alan?"  
  
"Honestly, I know very little about him. He was the youngest son of   
Queen Brenna V and her husband. He was a member of his sister's   
court... If I remember correctly, he wooed Maris even though she was   
his brother's betrothed." Robert said, finishing the last bit by   
rubbing his forehead.  
  
Looking, and feeling, wounded, Amy said softly, "I'll call you in a   
few days."  
  
She didn't see him sneak up behind her. She turned and he brought   
his lips down on hers. "Please, don't shut me out, Amy." Robert   
pleaded softly. 'Last time I couldn't help you until it was too   
late.'  
  
Feeling herself drown in his eyes, Amy said, "I'll try not to." Then   
he left and was out the door.  
  
Sitting by herself for a few moments, Amy decided to call Mina. "Hi,   
Mina? Would you like to go get a bite to eat? Yes...he just left   
here. Is everyone a mind-reader now?!"  
  
**********  
  
"Amy! How are you?" the blonde squealed. Mina Venus was one of the   
up-and-coming Hollywood stars. In her last two movies alone, she won   
three Oscars and two Toriyamas, the Japanese equivalent. "It seems   
that Robert has left his mark. You're blushing." Mina said, with a   
slightly demonic twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Practically whispering, Amy answered, "He's left his mark alright."  
  
Wrapping her arms around Amy, Mina exclaimed, "I knew it! I just   
knew it!"  
  
Hugging Mina back, Amy casually asked, "How's your boyfriend?"  
  
Smiling, Mina answered, "I dumped him. Hi Andrew!"  
  
Clasping his hand to his heart, Andrew dramatically said, "Can it   
be? Mina Venus and Amy Mercury? Bless my stars, I might just faint."  
  
"Cut the crap Drew. I'm sure they..." Robert stopped short when he   
realized who he was talking to. "Amy..."  
  
'It's not polite to stare.' her subconscious kicked her.  
  
'Whoa! There are some major sparks here. Maybe the goddess of love   
could help...' Mina thought to herself, smiling.  
  
Pulling herself together, Amy said, "Robert, this is Mina Venus.   
Mina this is Robert Life."  
  
His eyes focused on Amy; he shook Mina's hand. "Pleased to meet you   
Miss Venus. I can honestly say I adore your movies." Lowering his   
voice, he said, "Sailor V was made for you."  
  
Blushing, Mina simply said, "I know." Turning to the redhead, Mina   
asked, "Do you mind if he joins us?"  
  
"No not at all." Amy replied, surprised at the twinge of jealousy   
she felt.  
  
**********  
  
Throughout the entire meal, Amy felt like she was biting her lip to   
keep from saying, "Leave him alone! He's mine!" Every time she   
looked at him, she swore Robert had a twinkle in his eyes. Damn him!   
Damn Mina too for that matter!  
  
"Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room." Mina stood up and left   
them alone.  
  
The moment she left, Robert put his arm around Amy. Pulling her   
close he whispered, "Seeing you twice in one day, must be fate."  
  
Snorting, Amy replied, "That or I have some karma to make up for."  
  
Pulling her close, Robert said, "I just can't bring myself to think   
so." Sealing their lips together, this was the first time they   
really acknowledged that they were seeing each other. A symphony was   
being created, and would have been longer, except for an incessant   
beeping noise. Groaning, Amy pulled out her cell phone and said,   
"Mercury here. I see... be there in a sec." Closing it, she turned   
to Robert and said, "Sorry, but Mina and I have to go. Bye." She   
pecked him on the cheek and flew out the door.  
  
**********  
  
"Damn it! Why couldn't they just stay away?!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter   
bellowed as she dodged a bolt of lightning.  
  
"I knew things were being too quiet." Eternal Sailor Uranus replied.   
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
The shadow-like creature growled, "That won't hurt me!" He sent of a   
bolt of lightning toward Jupiter and Uranus.  
  
"Wait a sec... Wait a sec... There! Aim for its knees Venus!"   
Eternal Sailor Mercury cried.  
  
"Alright! Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" A chain of golden hearts   
circled around the creature's knees, pulling its legs out from under   
it.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" The collective group cried.  
  
"Moon Starlight Therapy Kiss!" The creature was turned to dust.   
Sifting through the pile of ashes, Mercury found an aqua rose.   
Closing her fingers around it, she had another flash of vision. One   
of Alan flicking his wrist and making an aqua rose appear. Simple   
really.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Amy?" Amy looked up and saw Mina waving a hand in   
front of her face.  
  
"When did I power down?" Amy asked with bewilderment in her voice.  
  
"When you touched the rose. Serena had to pry it out of your hand."   
Slinging an arm around Amy's shoulders, Mina said, "Now, tell me   
about what's going on with you and Robert."   
  
**********  
Robert  
**********  
  
Pulling off his mask, Robert blew a shaky sigh of relief. The minute   
Amy touched his rose, he remembered the exact scene she saw. He had   
almost forgotten the first time he gave her a rose. Gazing at   
himself in a full-length mirror, Robert slowly shook his head and   
said, "I don't know how Endymion can do it." He was wearing an aqua   
tuxedo, much like Tuxedo Mask's, and holding a light blue mask.   
Silently, he willed himself out of his transformation and was soon   
standing in his jeans and sweatshirt.  
  
Slowly moving over to his keyboard, Robert opened a document called   
"Memories and visions." Slowly he typed the events happening in the   
vision and of the circumstances they happened in. Slowly he thought   
back to the monster they fought. It had the insignia of something,   
but it wasn't a black moon or star... it was a black bindi-like   
thing. "Shit. I guess Greg was right."  
  
**********  
  
Standing over Greg's grave, Robert tried to channel his energy for   
what he was going to do next. 'Sorry Greg, but I have to do this.'   
Placing his hands over the moist earth, Robert slowly chanted the   
incantations he had learned years ago. Opening pupil-less eyes,   
Robert saw a vision of what happened to Greg in his final hours. A   
shadow-like creature was devouring him, when, to Robert's surprise,   
he pulled out an aqua rose. 'So he knew of his heritage.' Several   
images flew through Greg's mind as he was dying. One was of Robert   
and Greg playing outside. When he first met Amy, the way she looked   
to him reminded him of someone he knew. The last was a vision of his   
unborn child and the hazy image of a wedding. Pulling back Robert   
softly swore as he felt a hand on his shoulder. If it was who he   
thought it was, she would have seen everything. Slowly turning, he   
softly said, "You weren't meant to see this."  
  
"I know, but I finally needed to say goodbye." Tears flew down her   
cheeks. It had taken all of her courage to come down here and now...   
Her insides turned to jelly as Robert looked at her. Spying   
something bright in the ground, Amy asked, "Who brought the rose?"  
  
Looking at the one thing that linked him to Amy beside their ever-  
growing relationship, Robert answered, "I did, I have a garden just   
for these." He silently added, 'They're just for you. They always   
have been only for you.'  
  
Dropping her bouquet, Amy crawled into Robert's arms and asked, "Do   
you think he saw this? How close we'd become in the short amount of   
time we've known each other?"  
  
Breathing in the scent of her hair, Robert answered, "I think so.   
He'd never let me meet you until he... passed." Robert shrugged and   
pulled her closer. He never intended to let her go. Not now, not   
ever again. God help him, but he loved her so much.  
  
"Robert, I..." Amy started, but couldn't finish when Robert's kiss   
cut her off. Soon her thoughts were lost as Robert's lips hungrily   
moved over hers, soon moving to her closed eyelids and cheeks. He   
could move her in so many ways, that she lost herself in him.  
  
Sensing Amy's surrender to the moment, Robert finally touched her   
with his hands. She had no idea what she was doing to him; it was   
simply madness. The sounds coming from her throat told him she was   
enjoying this s much as he was. If they didn't stop soon...  
  
"Oh, Alan!" Amy cried out when her mouth was finally free.  
  
"Maris! Please let me..." Robert whimpered as he pulled her on top   
of him, kissing her over and over again. 'Please let her remember.'   
He silently prayed. "Maris, can we go somewhere more comfortable,"   
Asked eyes heavy with promise, "and finish what was started?"  
  
"I'll follow you to the ends of Mercury, Alan." Amy said as she   
followed him.  
  
**********  
  
Robert woke up and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs.   
'What happened to me? How did I end up here?' Thinking back to the   
night before, he softly swore. They had come so close to... to   
cementing their union. About five minutes after Robert and Amy found   
a comfortable, and more suitable, spot for their activities, he   
realized that she was confusing him with her vision. Slamming a fist   
into his pillow, Robert remembered how sweet, warm, and passionate   
she was. Heading toward the bathroom, Robert stopped in mid-stride   
and went to answer his door. Most of the time his precognition only   
showed him the past. Every once and a while, the present, but mainly   
the past. Peering into the peephole, Robert groaned. Couldn't   
Michelle have waited a few more hours? Opening the door, Robert   
said, "What's up?"  
  
Nervously chewing on her lip, Michelle asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
Standing aside, Robert ushered her into his kitchen. He knew she   
always felt better there. "What's the problem?"  
  
Glancing from Robert's face to his wrist, she said, "Conjure a rose.   
I need to see the color."  
  
Flicking his wrist hard, an aqua rose appeared in his right hand.   
"What's the point?"  
  
Looking Robert straight in the eye, she stated, "You were at the   
battle yesterday. You should disguise your roses better."  
  
Grinning, Robert said, "They're a distinctive color, aren't they? In   
a few days, Endymion's roses will change color."  
  
"His name is Darien in this time," Michelle said with a playful   
smile on her lips. "So, Uranus will finally lay claim on him?"  
  
"Yes. Darien and..." Robert broke off.  
  
"Serena," Michelle supplied.  
  
"Their colors will change. They have a beautiful daughter." Robert   
said.  
  
"I thought you couldn't see into the future." Michelle said,   
puzzled.  
  
"I can't. That happened in the past. About seven years ago..."   
Robert said with a slightly demonic smile.  
  
Glaring at him, Michelle said, "Quit probing my mind!"  
  
"But you made it so easy." Robert said with a chuckle as she tried   
to hit him. 


	6. Chapter Six

How ever did we fall in love? - Amy and Robert  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By: Silver MoonAngel - silver_moonangel@yahoo.com  
Webpage:   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Here's the newest chapter. Hope y'all like it!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
CHAPTER SIX  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**********  
Amy  
**********  
  
Amy woke up from the knock on her door. 'Who would be here this   
early in the day?' Slipping on a robe, Amy said, "I'm coming!"   
Opening her door, Amy tried valiantly not to be surprised, "Robert,   
what are you doing here?"  
  
Pulling a bouquet of a dozen aqua roses from behind his back, Robert   
said sheepishly, "I came by to say I'm sorry."  
  
Blushing a little at the gift, she looked up at him, "What for?"  
  
Clearing his throat, he said, "For taking..."  
  
Holding up her hand, Amy said, "Everything that happened, I wanted   
to happen. I'm the one who should being saying sorry."  
  
Slowly rubbing her shoulders Robert asked, "Why should you be saying   
you're sorry?"  
  
Trying not to concentrate on what his hands were doing to her, Amy   
said, "For getting you mixed up with... him."  
  
Playing innocent, Robert said, "Who, Alan?" Seeing and feeling her   
nod, Robert continued, "It's alright Amy. I didn't feel bad."   
Smiling he added close to her ear, "I feel jealous that a guy you've   
seen twice grabbed your attention faster than I did."  
  
Rubbing her hand over his face, Amy looked up at him with bright   
blue eyes, "Don't worry, you have my *complete* attention." Shyly   
brushing his lips with hers, she added, "Besides, I think I like   
flesh and blood better than a specter."  
  
Robert grabbed at the hand that was running through his hair.   
Sometimes she was able to drive him to distraction by just being   
Amy. Kissing her earlobe, he whispered, "Don't worry, I'm all flesh   
and blood." Pulling her away, he looked between their bodies.  
  
A blush creeping up her face, Amy slowly turned away. Pulling the   
robe around her tighter, Amy said, "I pray you're not always in that   
state."  
  
Rubbing his arms up and hers, the silk robe stimulating his   
sensitive fingertips, Robert turned Amy around. Looking into Amy's   
eyes, he dropped his voice and said, "Only when I'm around you."  
  
Unconsciously licking her lips, Amy asked, "Have you had any   
breakfast?"  
  
Gazing at her hungrily, Robert said, "Not yet."  
  
Shaking her head at him, Amy stuttered, "O-o-oh no! You stay right   
where you are!" She sauntered into the living room, facing toward   
Robert. Looking down at him, she added desperately, "Keep that in   
your pants and out of mine!"  
  
Growling, he grabbed her around the waist and put her on the couch.   
"That's gonna be hard to do," Robert said, raking his gaze up and   
down her body, "seeing as how you're not wearing any."  
  
"Gee, you noticed, you smart... oh!" Robert started kissing her   
throat, lazily moving lower to the edge of her robe.  
  
"Tell me to stop and I'll stop." Tracing a lazy path around her   
breast through the robe, Robert lowered his mouth onto hers.  
  
Writhing beneath him, Amy sighed in delicious pleasure. Nothing like   
this had ever happened to her, ever. She was spiraling out of   
control and loving every minute of it. "Robert?"  
  
Lifting his head, Robert gazed at her. If he thought she was   
beautiful before, he was sorely mistaken. In the throes of desire,   
Amy was impossible to resist. Kissing the side of her throat, he   
asked, "Yes?"  
  
Lazily kissing him back, Amy somehow got into a sitting position.   
Keeping a hand on his chest, she cleared her throat. "I need to know   
something. Is it because I..." Amy broke down in tears.  
  
Robert just stared at her for a moment. She could change from   
laughing to crying faster than anyone he knew could. Cradling her in   
his arms, he lightly stroked her hair. Dropping kisses on her face,   
he said, "No, I want you for you. Not because of what you   
represent." Turning her to face him, he smiled and said, "Would my   
body lie to you?"  
  
Looking down in his lap, Amy smiled through her tears. Although she   
could dampen spirits faster than a high-pressured hose, she   
obviously hadn't doused his passions. The evidence of his attraction   
sprang up for the entire world to see. "I guess you are excited. Has   
it been very long since, you know, it happened last?"  
  
Groaning, Robert covered her lips with his. "No more talking *or*   
self-doubt. I don't think I can take it." He moved his hands up and   
down her body, stopping in her sensitive places. Impatiently pushing   
the robe away, Robert gasped. Amy had *long* legs. Robert swallowed   
as a dozen fantasies floated through his head; every single one of   
them concerned her legs. He leaned down and kissed the inside of her   
knee.  
  
Amy jumped. He *had* kissed her knee! He was so very close to...   
"Robert? What are you doing?" When he didn't answer she tried to   
pull him up, only to have him kiss the inside of her thigh. "Robert   
Life!"  
  
Looking up, Robert eased up the length of her, probing in a   
sensitive area. "Hmm? Don't. You. Like. What. I'm. Doing?"   
Punctuating every word with a kiss, he looked up into her eyes.  
  
She so very much wanted to hit him; instead, she wrapped around him.   
Sweetly she said, "How do you like it?"  
  
Groaning, Robert picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.   
Looking at her, he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Seeing   
her nod, he helped her out of her clothes.  
  
"Robert?" Amy asked softly, "Can you be gentle? This'll be my first   
time."  
  
Pushing a strand of hair out of her face he said, "I'll do my   
damnedest to make it as painless as possible."  
  
*********  
  
Lying replete, Robert looked over at Amy. She had weathered the   
experience well, given her lack of experience. Gathering her close,   
Robert stroked her back.  
  
Amy stretched up and touched Robert's lips. It was hard to believe   
this was the same man who had given her the experience of a   
lifetime. Snuggling up against him, she sighed in contentment.  
  
Robert reached down and lifted her chin up. Kissing her, he asked   
softly, "Do you need to take a bath?"  
  
"Yes," Amy said, thinking of the soreness invading her body. "You   
can join me. You must be a mess too." Wiggling against him, she gave   
him an offer he couldn't refuse.  
  
Drawing in his breath, Robert groaned. She definitely knew how to   
turn him on. "Okay, I give!" Picking her up, Robert went into the   
bathroom and deposited her on the floor. "I'll be a minute. I just   
need to make a phone call."  
  
Standing on her tiptoes, Amy laced her arms around his neck and   
kissed him softly. "I'll be waiting."  
  
Grinning down at her, Robert said, "I'll be sure to hurry then."  
  
Watching him leave, Amy sighed and turned on the faucet. Humming   
softly as the tub filled up, Amy got out towels and washcloths. It   
struck her as funny that she had a lover and only three months after   
Greg died.  
  
Sneaking up behind her, Robert wrapped his arms around her. He could   
definitely get used to having her pressed up against him naked.   
Leaning his head down he kissed her neck. "Ready?"  
  
Nodding her head, Amy pulled away and sat in the tub. "Oh this feels   
so good." Turning the water off, she sank low in the tub, letting   
the water creep up her skin, relaxing her sore muscles.  
  
"Do you want me to wash your back?" Robert said startling her.  
  
Nodding, Amy sighed. Just to have him near was wonderful. "Robert,   
do you ever feel like something is too good to be true?"  
  
"Yes, all the time."  
  
**********  
Robert  
**********  
  
"I'll call you later, Amy said from the doorway. "I don't want to   
take too much time from your work."  
  
Turning her head up, Robert softly kissed her lips. "You'll never   
take too much time from me." Waving, he added, "I'll call you   
later."  
  
Biting her lip, Amy said, "I won't be home tonight. I have to go to   
my friend Raye's."  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Robert said, "I'll call you tomorrow   
then."  
  
Rounding the corner and taking one last look, Robert held his breath   
until Amy walked back inside. Leaning back against the wall, he let   
out a sigh of relief. Christmas was a few weeks away and he had   
wanted to get Amy something special. Smiling to himself, he thought,   
'I might have already given her something special.'  
  
Walking home, Robert hailed a cab. Feeling someone place a hand on   
his shoulder, Robert turned around and beamed, "Michelle!"  
  
Shaking her finger at him, Michelle said, "Do you know what you did   
this morning?"  
  
Smiling bemusedly, Robert said, "Yeah, I know what I did this   
morning."  
  
Smacking him with a newspaper, Michelle said, "Look at this."  
  
Gazing at the front page, the headline read, "Life Found on   
Mercury!" Gazing at Michelle, he asked, "You knew this would happen,   
didn't you?"  
  
Looking at him wide-eyed and smacked him upside the head. "Well,   
duh! It would be even *if* Trista didn't tell me."  
  
Draping his arm around her, Robert said, "If you weren't my sister   
in a past life, I'd clock you." Walking off he asked, "How *long*   
have you known this will happen between us?" 


	7. Chapter Seven

How ever did we fall in love? - Amy and Robert  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By: Silver MoonAngel - silver_moonangel@yahoo.com  
  
Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/silver_moonangel/  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Here's the newest chapter. I know it's been a while since I've   
  
updated, but this chapter is going to be long. I promise!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**********  
  
Amy  
  
**********  
  
The group of ten girls, and Artemis, sat in a circle in Raye's room   
  
in the temple. In the last few years, Serena had shaped into a   
  
royal figure and took to presiding over their meetings. Calling   
  
everyone to order, Serena said, "We need to figure out the   
  
significance of this new enemy. They look like the youmas we used   
  
to face when Beryl and Pharaoh 90 were around."  
  
Raye sat up. "For all we know, this could have been a random   
  
attack."  
  
"It could have something to do with the rebirth of Mercury,"   
  
Michelle piped up. They all would figure it out eventually, and by   
  
the blush on Amy's face, some had already figured out why.  
  
"Read your fire, Raye. It'll only tell you what Michelle just   
  
said," Amy explained, the blush deepening on her face.  
  
Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Raye said, "It might even show   
  
me how Mercury was reborn."  
  
"The planets were only to awaken when the queens had found their   
  
kings and were able to rule," Luna said. Flipping her black hair   
  
over a shoulder, she added, "That or they finally found their   
  
soulmate."  
  
Seriously looking Amy over, Mina blurted out, "You slept with   
  
Robert, didn't you?"  
  
Amy looked away, blushing an even deeper shade of red. "I don't   
  
think that's any of your damn business."  
  
Luna looked sternly at the other girls; although she had shed her   
  
cat persona, she could still bring the girls to attention when it   
  
was needed. "We can worry about how Mercury was reborn later.   
  
Right now we need to return to the matter at hand."  
  
"Luna's right," Artemis said, putting an arm around Luna. "This   
  
enemy could prove to be the toughest yet."  
  
Serena said wryly, "They always are."  
  
Michelle nervously twitched in her seat. She knew they would have   
  
an advantage if she invited Robert, but there was Amy to think of.  
  
Amara looked at Michelle. The way she was twitching, you just knew   
  
that she wanted to help. Amara leaned down and asked, "Since when   
  
did you become a team player?"  
  
Michelle leveled her gaze on Amara. "Ever since Maris and Alan   
  
slept together."  
  
Amara's eyes went wide in shock. "Does she know that he's..."  
  
Michelle shook her head. "Nope, he doesn't want her to be   
  
confused."  
  
"Maybe we should tell them. I'm sure they'd like another player,"   
  
Amara said, placing a kiss on Michelle's brow.  
  
"Maybe you should tell them, Michelle," Trista said from across the   
  
room. "It doesn't make any difference. You should probably leave   
  
out your source, though."  
  
Serena gazed at the threesome. They could be damned secretive   
  
sometimes. "Go ahead and tell us, Michelle. Especially if Trista   
  
says it's alright."  
  
The room grew quiet as ten sets of eyes pasted on Michelle. Looking   
  
at the floor, she squeaked out, "There's a Tuxedo Neptune."  
  
"Could he really help?" Amy asked, looking expectantly at Michelle.  
  
"Yes, but I need to talk to him first. He might just decide to hide   
  
out on the sidelines."  
  
"Go ahead and call him, Michelle. Tell him he can transform if he   
  
wants to hide his identity," Serena said as she stood up to allow   
  
Michelle to pass.  
  
Michelle looked at Serena and said, "You might want to call Darien   
  
over here, too. It'll prove interesting to say the least."  
  
**********  
  
Robert  
  
**********  
  
"You did what?" Robert asked into the receiver.  
  
"I told them about Tuxedo Neptune," Michelle said with an   
  
exasperated sigh. This was one of the reasons she didn't want to   
  
tell him. She knew he'd go ballistic. "Don't worry. Serena said   
  
to have you come over in your disguise."  
  
"That won't be a problem, but I can't stay away from Amy. She'll   
  
figure out who I am in a New York minute." Michelle could hear both   
  
fear and longing in his voice.  
  
"Why would that be a problem? She obviously feels something for you   
  
if she gave you her virginity," Michelle said bluntly, trying to   
  
get him to snap out of it.  
  
Robert groaned and said, "Thanks for reminding me. Now, she'll   
  
really know who I am." Pausing, he said, "Give me a few minutes.   
  
I'll be over and transform."  
  
He heard Michelle agree, then hung up. Running a hand over his   
  
face, Robert wondered how he had gotten into this mess. 'Easy,' he   
  
answered himself, 'you got involved with Amy.' Moving toward his   
  
balcony, he pulled out a transformation rose. Calling, "Neptune   
  
Rose Transform!" he stepped out onto his balcony and leaped from the   
  
different rooftops to Raye's temple. Once there, he landed as soft   
  
as he could to access the goings-on inside.  
  
"Can we trust him?" asked a sharp voice.  
  
"Of course," he heard Michelle and Amara's voices answer.  
  
"I think we should let Amy handle it," a low voice said from a   
  
corner.  
  
"Well, we all know how she would handle it," said a bubbly voice.  
  
A group of girls started laughing at that. Over the din, he heard   
  
Amy say, "Just because Mercury's been reborn, that doesn't make me   
  
the whore of Babylon!"  
  
Slightly chuckling to himself, Robert stepped out of his hiding   
  
place and stood on Raye's porch. Softly knocking, he asked, "Did   
  
someone call for Tuxedo Neptune?"  
  
The door opened and a young woman in priestess robes greeted him.   
  
Her eyes widened a little bit, then a smirk crossed her face. "Oh,   
  
Amy," she called over her shoulder, "I believe someone is here to   
  
see you."  
  
**********  
  
Amy  
  
**********  
  
Amy looked up and saw the one man she never thought she'd see after   
  
the millennia they had been apart. "Alan?"  
  
He gave a curt nod at her question and turned toward the rest of the   
  
group. "Brenna said that you needed help. I'm here to help." He   
  
conjured an aqua rose and handed to Amy. Leaning down, he whispered   
  
softly in her ear, "I loved Maris and I love you, Amy." He looked   
  
into her eyes and added in a whisper, "Far more than he ever could."  
  
He got up, leaving Amy stunned. He felt so familiar and so strange   
  
at the same time. By now he had turned away from her and was   
  
talking to Serena. Amy stood up and reached for his hand. He   
  
offered no resistance when she took his, he even squeezed it   
  
affectionately. She leaned into his shoulder and breathed in his   
  
scent. God, he smelled just as she remembered; just like he had a   
  
wild night with the love of his life. Her.  
  
He pulled Amy outside and looked at her. Pulling her into his   
  
chest, he said, "I want so much to tell you who I am. It'll take a   
  
while, but soon, Amy, and you'll know all my secrets." He tilted   
  
her chin up and kissed her like she had never been kissed before.   
  
She loved Alan, but that didn't explain why her heart was breaking.  
  
She pulled away from him and wiped the tears off her cheeks. He   
  
didn't need to see them. "Come, let's go inside. Maybe Darien has   
  
come."  
  
He meekly followed and only said, "Maybe."  
  
Amy took Alan's hand and led him back inside the temple. It was   
  
going to be hard with the girls muddling everything up, but   
  
everything would work out, she hoped. She kissed his hand and sat   
  
him down beside her as they waited for Darien. She whispered to   
  
him, "I'm seeing someone else right now."  
  
He softly smiled, "I know."  
  
Amy wanted to ask him what he meant, but Darien had walked in and   
  
Alan was on his feet. "Endymion, you sly devil, how have you been?"  
  
Darien flashed one of his famous cocky smiles and gathered Serena   
  
into his arms. "I've been busy keeping her happy. You?"  
  
Alan glanced back at Amy and smiled. "I found Amy." Seeing himself   
  
being surrounded by girls he said, "I'll tell you the details later.   
  
Have your roses changed yet?"  
  
"I don't know. They might have."  
  
Slapping Darien on the back, Alan said, "I'm sure there'll be plenty   
  
of time later to examine them all we want." Resuming his seat next   
  
to Amy, he asked, "Are we going to get down to business?"  
  
**********  
  
Walking home, Amy breathed a quiet sigh of relief. It had been a   
  
trying day and seeing Alan on top of everything had served as a   
  
catalyst to making everything explode around her. She slowly walked   
  
with her head down; she had never felt so torn about anything in her   
  
life, ever.  
  
"You might want to watch where you're walking my sweet."  
  
Amy looked up to see who had said that to her. She gulped when she   
  
saw herself looking at a catlike creature. "What do you want?"  
  
"Sailor Mercury, I'm to take you to my boss," the creature snarled   
  
at her.  
  
"I'm not going." She grabbed out her transformation wand and   
  
called, "Mercury Sapphire Power!" Blue ribbons weaved themselves   
  
around her body forming her uniform. A blue skirt, sailor collar,   
  
and choker appeared on her body. Small wings sprouted from her back   
  
and hid her face from view.  
  
"Bashful are we? Why don't you give me a look?"  
  
'I'll give you a look, alright,' Amy thought. She opened her wings   
  
and yelled, "Mercury Freezing Mist!" A fine mist came off her wing   
  
tips as she flapped them back and forth, freezing everything it   
  
touched. It touched the creature's arm and slowly crept its way up.   
  
Amy slopped flapping her wings and pulled out her communicator. "I   
  
need back up."  
  
By this time, the ice had crept up to the creature's chin. He   
  
cackled and said, "Even if you manage to stop me today, Lord Frost   
  
will send another one of us until he does have you."  
  
"He'll have to clamor over my dead body first," a cold voice said   
  
from the shadows. Amy whipped around to see Tuxedo Neptune standing   
  
there. He conjured a rose and said, "Be sure to tell Frost that his   
  
time is short lived. Until then... Water Rose!" He threw the rose   
  
at the creature and watched as the water caused the ice to freeze   
  
faster until the creature totally froze over. He went over to it   
  
and kicked it squarely in the head, causing it to topple over and   
  
shatter.  
  
Amy walked up to him and said, "Thank you for your help." She   
  
leaned up and kissed his cheek. "All I can offer you is friendship.   
  
I've fallen for someone else."  
  
He softly smiled and said, "I know." He turned away from her and   
  
she could have sworn he said, 'You've fallen for me,' inside her   
  
head. Amy returned to normal and finished her walk home, pausing   
  
only to lock her door once she was inside.  
  
**********  
  
Robert  
  
**********  
  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Robert pounded his fist into the   
  
cushions of his couch. The fact that a monster had almost gotten   
  
Amy innerved him, the fact that Lord Frost was alive was another   
  
story. Robert could have sworn he vanquished the slimy bastard back   
  
during the Silver Millennium; then again, Beryl's generals had been   
  
Endymion's at one point. Stranger things had happened.  
  
Speaking of stranger things, Robert closed his eyes when he realized   
  
what kind of link he and Amy had established. He created the one   
  
thing that could be his undoing, a telepathic bond.  
  
'Amy,' he sent to her, trying to see if she would answer.  
  
'Robert?'  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief and answered, 'Yes, love. Look at what   
  
we created this morning.'  
  
'A telepathic bond.' She paused a moment and asked, 'Will you come   
  
over?'  
  
Robert began gathering his things and said, 'Yes. Give me a   
  
minute.' Once he had everything gathered, he transformed into   
  
Tuxedo Neptune, stepped onto his balcony, and began leaping from   
  
rooftop to rooftop to Amy's apartment complex. Detransforming, he   
  
climbed down several flights of stairs and knocked on Amy's door.   
  
He waited a few moments and smiled when she opened the door. "I'm   
  
here."  
  
Amy put her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. She had   
  
needed his comfort all day. From the moment he had left that   
  
morning, until now, she had felt adrift; alone in this big world.   
  
Seeing Alan had helped it some, but not enough to help her. 'God,   
  
how I love him.' she thought as she deepened the kiss.  
  
Robert wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against   
  
him. He had been there all day, but he couldn't hold her like this.   
  
He put his hands under her shirt and traced circles on her back; the   
  
silkiness of her skin mingling with his. 'God, how I love her,' he   
  
thought as he took her into the bedroom.  
  
"Robert, please..." Amy arched her back and pulled him in closer.  
  
"Yes, Ames. Don't worry, we'll both be there soon," Robert said as   
  
he lifted his shirt over his head.  
  
He lifted her up and pulled the covers down, setting her on the bed   
  
and just looking at her. 'However did I get so lucky?'  
  
Amy dragged him down on top of her, losing track of who had pulled   
  
what off. Taking his mouth into her own, she imitated what she   
  
wanted done to her. "Please..."  
  
Robert slowly kissed her as he sheathed himself in her. They slowly   
  
moved toward release and when it came, it was like fireworks. As   
  
both of them lay there panting, Robert revealed his secret.  
  
'I'm Alan.' 


	8. Chapter Eight

How ever did we fall in love? - Amy and Robert  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By: Silver MoonAngel - silver_moonangel@yahoo.com  
  
Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/silver_moonangel/  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Here's the newest chapter. I know it's been a while since I've   
  
updated, but this chapter is going to be long. I promise!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amy pushed herself off the bed and grabbed a robe to wrap around   
  
herself. She turned her back to him and said, "You could have told   
  
me."  
  
Robert watched her from the bed, his eyes dancing. He gave a slight   
  
chuckle and said, "What, so you could get even more confused? Amy,   
  
I wanted you." He stood and made his way toward her. "I love the   
  
way you are, not the way you were."  
  
Amy turned back at him and let two lone tears drop from the corners   
  
of her eyes. "That's what scares me. No one--besides the other   
  
Scouts--has loved me for me. Just look at Greg; he got some other   
  
girl pregnant and he was dating me."  
  
Robert pulled her up against him and softly stroked her back as she   
  
cried. He felt so powerless and weak in the face of her tears; he   
  
couldn't do anything to help her, except give his love. "Amy, I   
  
know we haven't known each other too long, but I want to let you   
  
know something."  
  
Amy stopped her crying and looked up into his deep brown eyes. They   
  
were full of sincerity, hope, love, and a little fear. She ran a   
  
hand over his chest and looked up at him, "I'll listen to what ever   
  
you have to say, Robert. You mean a lot to me."  
  
Robert pulled a little bit away and fished something out of the   
  
pocket of his earlier discarded pants. Turning back to her, Robert got down on one knee and said, "We've only been together a short   
  
time, but I want to show you how much I love and care for you. I   
  
would consider it an honor if you would become my wife." He opened   
  
the little black velvet box and watched as her eyes lit up.  
  
Amy sank to her knees in front of him and just stared at the   
  
sapphire ring. It looked like...  
  
Robert slowly nodded his head. "This is the exact same one I gave   
  
you a few millennia ago. It wouldn't feel right to give you   
  
anything but the original."  
  
Amy cupped his face between her hands and softly kissed him on the   
  
lips. "I love it." She kissed him again, harder this time. "Yes,   
  
I'll marry you." She gave a slight laugh when he pulled her up and   
  
deposited her on the bed. "I love you," she softly whispered. She   
  
spent the rest of the night showing him how much.  
  
**********  
  
On the other side of Tokyo, someone wasn't happy with Amy's answer.  
  
"She was supposed to remain true to my memory, damn it!" The figure   
  
grabbed a crystal goblet and threw it across the room. "Here she is   
  
screwing him when she didn't even let me get that close."  
  
"Now, now Frost," a woman purred. "It's your own fault you knocked   
  
that girl up. If you had been concentrating on Amy as much as you   
  
were on that girl, then your evil seed would be growing in Amy's   
  
belly." She took her fingertip and ran it up and down is arm,   
  
stopping at his palm. "It's too bad she fell for the good side.   
  
Maybe she wouldn't have run straight into his arms if you had been a   
  
little nasty to her."  
  
He grabbed at her finger and brought it to his lips. Softly biting   
  
down, he felt her squirm as he lapped a little at her blood. "To   
  
bad you're unable to bear children, Gale. We would have had so much   
  
fun..." He threw her hand aside and walked over to the dais,   
  
sitting himself upon the blue throne. "Today we start work in   
  
reclaiming Mercury for our own. In order to do that, we must rip   
  
Maris and Alan apart. I propose we start by..."  
  
**********  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
Amy gave a little blush and held her left hand out, for the fifth   
  
time that morning. Looking at the ring, she gave a soft little   
  
sigh. Robert had picked it out perfectly, it was the right size and   
  
everything. "This is the ring he gave me the first time we met."  
  
Serena gave a soft smile and nodded. "I remember it. Dylan had   
  
died and Alan was then betrothed to you. Soon after that whole   
  
battle with Beryl and Metallia took place."  
  
Michelle took Amy's hand and looked at it even closer, "This was his   
  
mother's ring."  
  
Amy looked at her confusedly, "I thought you guys were brother and   
  
sister."  
  
Michelle blew her bangs out of her face. "I thought so too. Until   
  
Brenna told me that he was her cousin somehow and an orphan."  
  
Serena looked at the ring again and said, "The way he died was   
  
beautiful. He watched you get defeated by one of Metallia's minions   
  
then he simply put all of his energy into one attack and killed the   
  
one that killed you."  
  
'You and our child died that day,' Robert whispered on the edge of   
  
her mind.  
  
Amy looked up and saw him standing in a tree, wearing his tuxedo.   
  
She blew a kiss to him and said, "Come on down here. The girls want   
  
to congratulate you and your quick thinking."  
  
He gave a slow smirk and came down out of the tree, detransforming   
  
as he did so. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck,   
  
drawing sighs from the other girls. He turned his gaze to Michelle   
  
and said, "I guess I'm just fringe royalty then?"  
  
She smiled and said, "On the outermost edge. You're practically a   
  
commoner."  
  
He looked at Amy and said, "Good. Amy's enough royalty for the both   
  
of us." He kissed her hair and added, "Our child will be pretty   
  
royal as well."  
  
Serena's eyes grew wide and she stared at the two of them.   
  
"Already? I'll be damned."  
  
Amy elbowed Robert in the ribs and said, "Not for a little bit I   
  
hope. We're going to be getting married next month; Robert's just   
  
planning ahead." She gave a little laugh and added, "Mercury was   
  
reborn only two days ago."  
  
Serena smiled. Robert was good for Amy. Serena had never seen her   
  
behave so innocent and carefree; it was a welcome change. "True,   
  
but remember, I manifested symptoms almost as soon as I had   
  
conceived." She gave a little shrug and took one of Amy's hands.   
  
"I'm just saying to be prepared."  
  
"Her body is prepared to conceive my heir," a voice called.  
  
Robert tightened his hold on Amy and looked about. He could   
  
recognize that voice anywhere. "Show yourself, you fucking coward!"  
  
A man slowly materialized in front of Robert and Amy. "Tisk, tisk.   
  
Didn't your peasant mother teach you any better?" When he finally   
  
materialized, he gave a Cheshire grin and watched as Amy's face lit   
  
up in recognition. "That's right, my sweet. Frost has come to take   
  
you home."  
  
Amy ground her teeth. The pretentiousness of that man! She   
  
remembered him alright, like it was yesterday. He was the one who   
  
killed her and her baby. He also died only a few months ago. Even   
  
if he was Lord Frost; he was also another man she hated with every   
  
fiber of her being, Greg. She narrowed her eyes and clung tighter   
  
to Robert. She glared at him and yelled, "The best thing that   
  
happened to me was the day you died, you fucking douche bag!"  
  
Frost leveled a dark gaze at the pintsized redhead. She had gone   
  
too far this time. He had tried to be patient with her, but this   
  
went beyond the pale. "I gave you a chance, Amy," he said coldly.   
  
"A chance you refused to grasp. Now, you can give me control of   
  
Mercury quietly, or forcefully. It's up to you."  
  
Amy stood there and looked at him. She bowed her head, and said   
  
just barely above a whisper, "The day you will ever seize control of   
  
Mercury will be a cold one, indeed." She raised her head, looked   
  
him dead in the eye, and said in the most icy of voices, "The only   
  
way Mercury will come under your control is the day there are no   
  
more heirs to the throne. It's very well possible that one may be   
  
growing inside me now."  
  
Frost turned his gaze from Amy and looked at Robert. The smile on   
  
Robert's face made Frost want to puke. He had never been more   
  
disgusted in his life. Well, it was time to remedy that. He lifted   
  
a finger to the sky and called, "Frostbite Strike!"  
  
Robert didn't have any time to react and was frozen in place as the   
  
beam moved toward Amy. 'This can't be happening. This can't be   
  
happening,' he thought, as he watched the scene in horror.  
  
Amy looked on with sad eyes and murmured an ancient language under   
  
her breath. A dark blue sapphire appeared before her and she gently   
  
touched it. As she did so, a blue light encased her and formed a   
  
shield around her. She looked up at Frost and narrowed her eyes at   
  
him. Concentrating, she willed herself into her princess form, and   
  
absorbed Frost's attack. She chanted, "Ice pounds through my veins   
  
and through my marrow. It will rob you of your last breath."  
  
Frost floated in mid-air, staring at her. She looked as beautiful   
  
as he had remembered, maybe even more so. Too bad, he had to kill   
  
her.  
  
Amy screamed, "It will rob you of your last breath!"  
  
Robert manifested a rose and threw it at Frost.  
  
The other Scouts aimed attacks at Frost.  
  
Then everything was blinded by a blue light.  
  
**********  
  
Amy opened her eyes, looked at her surroundings, and sighed. She   
  
definitely wasn't in Tokyo anymore. She cautiously looked for any   
  
sign of life and crumpled to the ground when she found none. She   
  
was alone, again.  
  
"You're never alone," a feminine voice said from behind her.  
  
Amy tuned and saw a woman with short black hair and startling blue   
  
eyes, Amy's eyes. Amy licked her lips and tentatively asked,   
  
"Mother?"  
  
The woman smiled and nodded. She walked over to Amy and gave her a   
  
hug, asking, "Do you know where you are?"  
  
Amy shook her head. Nothing about this place looked too familiar.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Maris took Amy's hand and said to her soothingly, "We're on Mercury.   
  
When you called to your crystal, it transported you here, to   
  
activate your powers properly."  
  
Amy looked at her quizzically, "My powers? I thought I had gotten   
  
all of them."  
  
Maris smiled and said, "Not your royal ones. Mercurian royalty   
  
could always control ice, and you can, to an extent. It's time to   
  
fully activate them." Maris laid her hands on her daughter's head   
  
and said, "Awaken, Princess. Let ice flow though your veins and   
  
mold it to your purpose."  
  
A blue glow surrounded Amy for a few moments, then subsided. She   
  
looked at Maris and kissed her cheek. "I hope to see you soon."  
  
"You will Princess." Maris kissed her daughter's cheek and said,   
  
"Go home. Robert and the others need you."  
  
**********  
  
Robert and the others staggered back at the flash of blue light and   
  
covered their eyes.  
  
"The princess has arrived," Trista all but mumbled.  
  
Robert gazed back at the light and felt himself transform. He was   
  
now fitted into armor like Endymion's and gasped to feel a sword   
  
strapped to his side. As he watched the light, he saw Amy finally   
  
emerge dressed in a blue dress with a silver tiara on her head, a   
  
queen's tiara.  
  
Amy let out a choked sob as she saw Robert and ran to him. Clasping   
  
his waist, she murmured, "I love you," before pulling away and   
  
glaring at Frost.  
  
Frost floated there speechless. The light had blinded him, so he   
  
was caught by a few attacks, but they hadn't inflicted too much   
  
damage. He waited to see what Amy would do next.  
  
They all waited. Amy pulled out a locket and pulled a stone out of   
  
it. The group watched--the sailors and Robert with awe, Frost with   
  
horror--as the stone grew until it was the size of Amy's hand. Amy   
  
pointed it at Frost and said, "You found the wrong princess to mess   
  
with." She went on point and started to twirl. Finding a center,   
  
she threw her head up and called, "Royal Jewel Ice!" A blue beam   
  
rose straight up from the jewel, scattering among the clouds.  
  
Frost laughed, "You missed. I was an open target and you missed!"  
  
The Scouts were still looking at Amy--who, by this time, had a smug   
  
smile on her face--and wondering what she had done. It was Hotaru   
  
who finally looked at the clouds and whispered, "She has him   
  
trapped."  
  
One by one, the other Scouts looked up at the sky where Amy's beam   
  
had gone and stared. Surrounding Frost were razor sharp icicles,   
  
waiting to move on Amy's command and Frost wasn't seeing them.   
  
"I'll be damned. He is stupid," Amara murmured.  
  
Amy looked up at Frost and said, "Move. I dare you."  
  
Frost smiled and moved a little to his left. He cried out in pain   
  
and five drops of blood fell to the pavement. He moved back to his   
  
right and saw five bloodstained icicles hanging just below his   
  
shoulder.  
  
Amy watched and felt the ice move through her veins. She slowly   
  
said, "Mercury will never be yours." She smiled and screamed at   
  
him, "The ice that flows through my veins will take your last   
  
breath!"  
  
Frost twitched his hand to open a portal, but was stopped when   
  
nearly a hundred icicles impaled him.  
  
A portal opened just below him just when Amy was going to deliver   
  
the final blow.  
  
**********  
  
Frost dragged himself from his savior's arms and growled at her, "I   
  
almost had them, Gale."  
  
Lady Gale shook her head at him. He really was pathetic now and the   
  
Master wanted to see him. She took his arm and led him into the   
  
throne room. Outside the door, she kissed him hard and said before   
  
she threw him inside, "I was never barren. I carry your child.   
  
Hope for sleep, not death."  
  
Frost just looked at her and nodded. He entered the room with his   
  
head held high. Stopping before the robed figure, he asked, "What   
  
is your will?"  
  
The figure held out a hand and said, "Sleep and the assurance that   
  
you will see your child only once."  
  
Frost dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks, asleep on the spot.   
  
The Master stayed in its chair, and barked, "Lord Ruin, step forth!"  
  
A man with dark hair immerged from the shadows, "Yes, Master?"  
  
The figure stood and took out a sword and handed it to Lord Ruin.   
  
"Take this and conquer your planet. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal." The two figures laughed maniacally in the deep recesses   
  
of space.  
  
**********  
  
He was gone. Totally gone. Robert breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Amy snuggled closer to him in their bed. "Don't sound too happy.   
  
I'll have to tackle you again."  
  
Robert rolled on top of her and kissed her senseless. Touching her,   
  
he asked, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Amy just giggled and held him close, before tickling him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. This was a nice   
  
story and will be my first one completed! (Go me!) Thanks to   
  
everyone who read.  
  
Carley/Silver MoonAngel 


	9. Epilogue

How ever did we fall in love? - Amy and Robert  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By: Silver MoonAngel - silver_moonangel@yahoo.com  
  
Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/silver_moonangel/  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Here's the epilogue. It's been a fun story to write, but I'm glad   
  
that I can say I finished it. Thanks for reading it. Now, I'm   
  
going to be concentrating on finishing Shady Business, which is only   
  
two or three chapters from being done.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
**********  
  
One month later  
  
**********  
  
"Amy, where is your damn tiara?" Michelle and Hotaru looked around   
  
the room and started to lose their patience with the bride. There   
  
had been times when Michelle thought that she would go crazy during   
  
this past month--especially when Robert and Amy had disappeared a   
  
week ago. Michelle was mad enough to spit.  
  
Amy calmly pointed to her veil and said, "The exact same spot you   
  
put it this morning."  
  
A soft knock rapped on the door and Serena's head poked in. "Amy,   
  
Maris is here."  
  
Tears brimmed over Amy's lids as she motioned her mother to come in.   
  
It had been hard to ask Maris to come to the wedding, since she was   
  
overseeing the rebuilding process of Mercury, but she had put Amy's   
  
fears to rest. Maris had said, "I'm coming and there's nothing you   
  
can do to stop me."  
  
Maris stepped up and hugged her daughter. She had no doubt that Amy   
  
would blossom into a fine queen. Blinking to keep any tears at bay,   
  
she touched Amy's hair and kissed her cheek. "Make us proud," Maris   
  
whispered, holding her only daughter close.  
  
Amy pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes, smiling. She   
  
said, "You should go tell Robert that. He'd get a kick out of it."  
  
Serena poked her head in the door again and said, "It's time to   
  
begin."  
  
Amy's attendants--her fellow Scouts--took their places and opened   
  
the doors as the music started. Each of the girls was escorted by   
  
friends of Robert. The scouts went in order of their planets, with   
  
Amy's matron of honor, Serena, bringing up the rear. Each of the   
  
girls was dressed in a pale blue color and carried a bunch of aqua   
  
roses.  
  
Amy smiled at the gasp that everyone gave when she walked through   
  
the doors. She, Michelle, and Maris had fought for about a week   
  
after Amy found the dress. Michelle thought it was too old and   
  
Maris thought that it looked too frumpy, but Amy thought it was   
  
perfect. It was an off the shoulder white wedding gown with a layer   
  
of lace covering her from her neck to where the dress touched her   
  
shoulders. Amy's hair was pulled back with a few pins and a veil   
  
graced her face.  
  
Robert stood at the end of the isle with the preacher. He had to   
  
blink a few times to realize that the woman standing before him was   
  
going to be his wife in a few moments. When Amy finally reached   
  
him, he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Amy smiled, then turned toward the priest. Neither really paid   
  
attention until the priest turned to Amy and said, "Repeat after   
  
me."  
  
"I, Amy Maris Mercury, take you, Robert Alan Life, to have and to   
  
hold this day forward, until death do us part," Amy said as she put   
  
the ring on Robert's ring finger.  
  
Robert gazed into Amy's eyes and said as he placed the ring on her   
  
finger, "I, Robert Alan Life, take you, Amy Maris Mercury, to have   
  
and to hold this day forward, until death do us part."  
  
The priest said his final words and said, "I now pronounce you   
  
husband and wife."  
  
Robert didn't waste any time and dipped Amy into a low breathtaking   
  
kiss. When Amy got a chance to pull back, she said, "Warn me next   
  
time." They took each others' hands and flew down the isle, waiting   
  
in a cloakroom until everyone went outside. Amy eagerly pressed her   
  
lips to Robert's and led him outside. They ran out of the church   
  
and were pelted with birdseed as they ran to their limousine.  
  
**********  
  
Eight years later  
  
**********  
  
"That is how Daddy and I fell in love," Amy said to the little   
  
black-haired urchin who was sitting on her lap.  
  
The little girl looked up to her and said, "That's nice." She   
  
snuggled up to her mother and sighed.  
  
Amy reached down and stroked her daughter Deidre's soft black hair.   
  
It was hard to believe that her and Robert had been married eight   
  
years and rulers of Mercury for almost seven. She lifted the little   
  
girl up and carried her to her bedroom, where Robert was sitting on   
  
the bed. He took Deidre out of Amy's arms and laid her down.   
  
Turning off the light as they backed out of the room, Robert grabbed   
  
a hold of Amy and kissed her passionately. Amy pulled back and gave   
  
him a sly wink, before running off to their bedroom. Robert waited   
  
a few moments before he chased her down in their room.  
  
Sometime during the night, after they had sated themselves for the   
  
moment, Robert turned to Amy and said, "The luckiest day of my life   
  
was the day Greg died. I wouldn't have been able to meet you   
  
otherwise."  
  
Amy softly kissed him on the lips and said, "The luckiest day of my   
  
life was when I realized I loved you." Amy gave a soft gasp as   
  
Robert pinned her beneath him and they loved the night away.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Again, thanks to everyone who read this story. (All three hundred   
  
some-odd of ya.)  
  
The next story in the "However Did We Fall In Love?" Series:  
  
**Trista and Maverick** (A good read for all.)  
  
Carley/Silver MoonAngel 


End file.
